


Artemis X Reyna

by seanrushton



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Time, Lemon, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pagan Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrushton/pseuds/seanrushton





	Artemis X Reyna

# Fall From Grace

Few things that you need to know about my Family

  1. They are immortal
  2. They are gods
  3. They are petty
  4. They are vindictive

I mean just take my father... My Father is Zeus the king of the gods and he is the worst


End file.
